Final Farewell
by bcg0040
Summary: Will Beca marry Jesse leaving Chloe heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Chloe had seen Beca. She could still remember that day vividly. It had broken her heart to pieces when they said their goodbyes. Beca and Jesse had moved to LA together right after graduation. Sure they kept in touch, but as the months passed their conversations got shorter and longer apart.

About a month ago, Beca had sent her a picture of her hand. An engagement ring. Chloe shouldn't have been so surprised to see it. Beca and Jesse had been together for four and a half years now. This was obviously the next step after moving in with someone. Seeing that picture had hit Chloe hard. This was actually happening. She would lose the girl to the guy forever. It would soon be final.

It's not that she doesn't like Jesse. He's actually a really good guy and he treats Beca like she should be treated. If Beca were to marry any guy, it should be him. That's what hurt even more. Knowing that Beca was actually with someone who could give her things that Chloe only dreamed about giving her.

Chloe knew she shouldn't be so selfish about this. She should be happy for her friend. This was a huge deal. So of course she would go to their engagement party. No matter how tough it would be to see them together. So, when she arrived at the hotel, she took a deep breath and walked in there with a smile on her face.

She did that pretty well. When Beca walked up to hug her she held on to her tightly. She breathed in that familiar scent she had missed so much not wanting the moment to end. Being in Beca's arms reminded her of the many times they had at the Bella house when they would snuggle together to watch a tv show. All too soon Chloe was forced back to reality and Beca was guiding her into one of the private rooms in the hotel where they held the party. The room was decorated nicely. There was a champagne fountain. Thank God. She knew how she would spend most of the night.

She caught sight of Aubrey and could already see the sympathy in her eyes. That was probably the worst part about all of this. Seeing those looks from everybody. Like she was a lost puppy someone had abandoned. She smiled back anyway hoping to at least appear to be kept together.

There was a DJ playing and some of the girls were already on the dance floor. They all seemed so care free, like this was something to celebrate. Which, obviously it was, to others anyway. No, this was more like a farewell party. Like it was some sort of funeral. Rest in piece absurd fantasy that gave Chloe her dream of ending up with Beca.

She glanced over at Beca. She watched as Jesse whispered something into her ear causing the girl to laugh. She wondered how it would feel like to be Jesse right now. Claiming the girl of his dreams. Of their dreams. And with that thought Chloe downed her second glass of champagne.

The champagne came in handy. It helped mask the pain she was feeling. It allowed her to talk and laugh with her friends. She had pulled Beca onto the dance floor. Her mind was fuzzy from the alcohol but the brunette felt so good dancing behind her as Chloe grinded into her seductively to a slow beat. Beca had whispered in her ear laughing that the guys were staring at them. Chloe hadn't even noticed. The only thing she knew right now was Beca.

The brunette spun Chloe around and the other Bellas joined in once 'No Diggity' started playing. It brought Chloe back to Beca's freshman year when the then reserved girl busted out rapping that song. Chloe knew at that moment that Beca was something special. A rare gem once you knocked down the layers of the wall that she held up so well. Chloe worked hard to knock it down and once she did it was something magical.

Getting Beca to open up had been a wonderful experience. She finally got to know the real girl hiding behind all of that eyeliner. She had seen Beca at her most vulnerable times. Those were her favorite moments. Something she would hold dear to her heart forever. Because Beca acted differently around Chloe. It was like there was a whole other side of her. The side where she was playful, sincere, joyful. Others would never had described Beca in those words, but Chloe could.

Unfortunately, there was someone else who was tearing down those walls as well. Jesse. He got to have not only the emotional side of Beca, but the sexual side of her as well. Something Chloe would never be able to obtain. No, that side of Beca would forever be Jesse's. Chloe wasn't the jealous type, but when Jesse cut in to dance with Beca that's all she could feel. She returned to the champagne fountain, watching the girl she loved dance with her fiancé. The Bellas surrounded her giving her emotional support. It did help some, but nothing would ever make her feel complete. Not without Beca.

As the night came to an end, Beca had come to Chloe asking her to be the maid of honor. She was somewhat shocked. She asked Beca why her? Beca just laughed telling her that she was still her best friend, even if the past year they had been a bit distant. Chloe smiled. Of course she would be if it made Beca happy. That's all she ever wanted was for her to be happy. Being the maid of honor did have its perks after all. She would be spending a lot of time with the bride to be planning all of the details to the wedding. Even though it wasn't their wedding, she would make sure her best friend would have the perfect one.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Beca's bridesmaid was the last thing Chloe ever wanted to be because that would mean someone else got to marry the love of her life. Yet, there she was with the other bridesmaids waiting for Beca to come out and show them the wedding dress she had picked out.

The former Bellas were obviously more excited about this event. Aubrey shoved Chloe's shoulder more than once in the last ten minutes. Silently telling Chloe to get it together. Finally, Beca came out and Chloe stopped breathing. Beca looked so incredibly beautiful it made tears form in Chloe's eyes for more than one reason. Everyone agreed this had to be the dress she wore. It fit Beca's features well, and Beca was completely confident in it.

A couple of months after Beca went dress shopping it was time for the bridesmaids to pick their dresses out. Any other wedding Chloe would've been ecstatic, but this just felt like another punch in the face. They all had agreed on a simple dark green dress. Beca told Chloe it looked beautiful on her and Chloe knew her cheeks flushed a bit before she thanked the girl.

The Bachelorette party was hosted by Stacie of course. She had rented out a private club just for them. She may have included male and female strippers, but Beca objected to that immediately. Fat Amy and CR were all for it though.

A couple of hours and a shit ton of alcohol later, the girl's were on the dance floor. Chloe was dancing freely by herself when she felt someone staring. She looked up to see Beca smirking at her. Chloe beckoned the girl by curling her finger over and over. The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed before joining Chloe on the dance floor.

The song had changed to a slow, sensual beat and Chloe grinded into the girl so sexually that she heard Beca's breath hitch. Chloe grinned slyly and did it again and suddenly Beca's hands were roaming Chloe from her thighs up her body. Then the tables turned and it was Beca who was grinding on Chloe and some kind of spark hit the redhead. She brushed Beca's hair to the side and gently kissed Beca's shoulder. "This feels right. I've always thought it felt right with you" Chloe whispered into the other girl's ear causing her to tense up.

The song ended and Chloe watched Beca make her way to the bathroom in a hurry. Chloe glanced up to see Aubrey looking at her disapproval shown in her eyes. But Chloe had to follow Beca and apologize if she upset the girl. Once she entered the bathroom Beca was splashing her face with water. Then their eyes locked in the mirror.

Chloe didn't know what to say she was watching Beca intensely trying to figure out what was going through the brunette's head.

"How long?" Beca finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"How long what?" Chloe asked suddenly taken aback.

"You know. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Beca spat.

Chloe winced at Beca's tone. She did know what she was asking. How long had she had feelings for the girl.

"Why? Why spring that on me now? I'm about to get married for Christ sake!" Beca brushed her hair back staring at Chloe.

"I wasn't springing anything on you. I didn't - I mean that was the alcohol talking I didn't mean to do or say that. It doesn't mean anything okay," Chloe was numb this conversation was never meant to happen ever. Especially not now not like this. It was too late.

"I think it did mean something. Looking back I just pushed it off as you being touchy-feely with everyone. Now that I think about it it was mostly aimed at me. How did I not see that?" Chloe watched as the wheels in Beca's mind turned finally realizing all of the hints Chloe had given her throughout their friendship.

"Tell me you never had feelings for me. Tell me you don't love me," Chloe finally said. She needed to hear those words so Chloe could finally have the closure she needed all along.

"I'm getting married in two days Chloe," and with that Beca walked out the bathroom door leaving Chloe to cry alone. Aubrey eventually went in to check on her and helped her back to their hotel.

The wedding rehearsal was nerve wracking to get through. The planner had them all stand in certain spots and Chloe couldn't help to think this was not the spot she should be standing in. She should be the one waiting for Beca to come down the aisle to her. Not Jesse.

She had been nice to Jesse throughout this whole process because really it isn't his fault. If anything it's hers for not speaking her mind sooner. None of this would've happened if she would've just manned up. Or maybe this would still have happened. Because Beca returning feelings for Chloe was a joke.

Chloe tried avoiding eye contact with Beca all together. It was the most awkward Chloe had ever felt in her entire life. She was so scared she was going to lose the girl as a friend from her stupidity the night before. Beca didn't seem to act like anything was wrong. She was laughing with the other bridesmaids and would walk off to talk and kiss Jesse more times than Chloe wanted to witness.

The next day was going to be hectic. The girl of Chloe's dreams would officially marry the guy of hers. It sounded insane to her. She was torturing herself by going to this wedding at all let alone help plan the whole damn thing. And all of this just so she would stand to the side watching Beca face Jesse instead of her. She tried to get used to that the evening before at rehearsal.

She had finally talked herself into getting out of bed. She immediately checked her phone and saw two missed calls from Aubrey and one text from Beca. She opened the text first.

I can't fucking do this. What was I thinking?

Sent at 7 am. Chloe looked at the clock on her phone it was 9. She immediately called Beca but it went straight to voicemail. Shit!

She listened to the voicemails from Aubrey who was freaking out saying Beca was having severe cold feet about this wedding and that Chloe needed to find Beca and talk some sense into her. Chloe laughed at that. Why would she want to talk sense into Beca. In fact this was the best news she could possibly hear right now. That was such a messed up thought. Chloe knew deep down that she had to get Beca to that wedding even if it did crush her soul.

Chloe texted and called Beca a million times. None of the bridesmaids knew if the wedding was going to happen, but everyone got ready anyway. Before they knew it it was 3 pm and the wedding would start in an hour. The worst thing Chloe thought was Jesse had no idea Beca was missing. And it was all because of her she thought.

The door flew open where the bridesmaids were stationed. It was Beca. She looked horrible. She had been crying all night by the look of it. Everyone jumped up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aubrey asked.

"I had to sort things out" Beca mumbled.

"Sort things out? Beca, it would've killed Jesse if you didn't show up with no explanation whatsoever" Aubrey folded her arms.

"That's why I showed up okay? Now where is he? I need to talk to him," Beca asked glancing at Chloe. Chloe shook her head at Beca wondering what the hell the girl was doing. Then Aubrey was guiding Beca out the door to the room Jesse was in with the groomsmen.

All eyes turned to Chloe with questioning looks. They had seen what happened on the dance floor at the Bachelorette party. Chloe filled them in on what happened. Fat Amy and CR mumbled something that sounded like "I knew it" and Chloe felt like she was going to puke because she didn't know what was going on.

There was yelling going on outside the door. All the Bellas gathered around to listen.

"Really Beca? You're just going to walk out on me after all of this. After all that we have been through?" Chloe had never heard Jesse speak in that tone before and it caused her to wince.

"It's complicated Jesse. I'm sorry I really am. I just can't do this." Beca was full on crying at this point.

"Tell me why. You at least owe me that" Jesse sighed.

"I can't marry you knowing I have feelings for someone else. Feelings I didn't even know were there not consciously" Beca's voice was weak.

"Who is it? When did you figure this out? I thought we were happy Bec!" Jesse was furious.

"We were happy! But then something happened the other night and I thought I could ignore it and go through with this wedding. It would be the wrong thing to do"

"Did you cheat on me?" Jesse asked hurt in his voice.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you"

"Who is it? I deserve to know"

"It's.. Chloe" Beca spoke so quietly Chloe couldn't tell if the girl had really said it or if she had imagined it.

Chloe opened the door. Jesse and a Beca looked over at her. Jesse gave Chloe the coldest glare she had ever received from anyone.

"This is unbelievable" he laughed. "Well I hope you two are happy" and that was it he left the church.

"Beca?" Chloe mustered to say as the brunette watched the man she was supposed to marry walk away.

Then her attention was on the redhead. "I have feelings for you. I always have I just didn't realize it until the other night. This is such a disaster," Beca shook her head.

"I know I screwed everything up. I am so sorry Beca" Chloe fought back tears.

"No. Chlo. The disaster is that we lost so much time that we could have spent together. I've always loved you but Jesse was a good guy. He was safe. If something didn't work out with him I would be hurt for a while, but it would've been different with you Chlo. You are the only person who could break my heart. It was easier to avoid the feelings that were there for you knowing I had a safe ride" Beca finally admitted.

"I would never do that to you" Chloe hugged Beca hard. "I love you"

"I'm so sorry I put you through hell all of these years. I love you," Beca captured Chloe's lips with hers in a heated kiss. Like no one else was around.

"So, uh, do we get our money back from the dresses and what not?" Fat Amy called out.

But Chloe and Beca were in their own world kissing each other with such passion that they never had gotten to do up until now.

"I'll take that as a no" Fat Amy said while CR nudged her.


End file.
